fxfandomcom-20200214-history
Special FX Wiki:General disclaimer
General disclaimer Use The at your own risk – The does not give medical advice – The does not give legal opinions – The MAKES NO GUARANTEE OF VALIDITY PLEASE READ THE BELOW STATEMENT CAREFULLY BEFORE LEAVING THIS PAGE The is an online open-content collaborative encyclopedia, that is, a voluntary association of individuals and groups who are developing a common resource of human knowledge. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web browser to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals with the expertise required to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and accurate information in The ; much of the time you will. However, The cannot guarantee the validity of the information found here. The content of any given article may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the relevant fields. No formal peer review We are working on ways to select and highlight reliable versions of articles. Our active community of editors uses tools such as the and feeds to monitor new and changing content. However, The is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review or featured article processes may later have been edited inappropriately, just before you view them. None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with The in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual The contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of The or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. There is no agreement or understanding between you and The regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL); neither is anyone at The responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on The or any of its associated projects. Jurisdiction and legality of content Publication of information found in Wikipedia may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The database is stored on a server in the State of Florida in the United States of America, and is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. The does not encourage the violation of any laws; and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce, or republish the information contained herein. Not professional advice If you need specific advice (for example, medical, legal, financial, or risk management) please seek a professional who is licensed or knowledgeable in that area. See Wikipedia:Risk disclaimer, Wikipedia:Medical disclaimer, and Wikipedia:Legal disclaimer for specific disclaimers. Thank you for taking the time to read this page, and please enjoy your use of The . 'Specific Medical Disclaimer' PLEASE READ THE BELOW STATEMENT CAREFULLY BEFORE LEAVING THIS PAGE The contains articles on many technical topics; however no warranty whatsoever is made that any of the articles are accurate. There is absolutely no assurance that any statement contained in an article touching on ANYTHING is true, correct or precise. The overwhelming majority of such articles are written, in part or in whole, by nonprofessionals. None of the individual contributors, system operators, developers, sponsors of Wikia nor anyone else connected to The can take any responsibility for the results or consequences of any attempt to use or adopt any of the information presented on this web site. Many of the products and techniques described on The are potentially EXTREMELY dangerous, and are intended for professional use only. At times, pages referring to dangerous products or techniques have been appropriately tagged. HOWEVER, the lack of a warning of any type does not infer that the warnings do not apply. We cannot be held responsible to tag every dangerous article, and you should instead assume all are potentially danerous until you fully understand the topic. Of course, you are encouraged to contribute to entries about Special FX and you may use any materials found here under the GNU Free Documentation License. Thank you for taking the time to read this page, and please enjoy your use of The .